


scout messes up at pinball

by ilivefordemomedic



Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Arcades, Character with ADHD, Character with Autism, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, character with anxiety, oh god i cant think of any tags, scout gets tilted, they go on a taco date, tilted means mad if you're not a gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic
Summary: Scout plays some pinball but ends up messing up. Sniper feels super guilty about this.
Relationships: Scout & Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856416
Kudos: 37





	scout messes up at pinball

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has the word "ball" in it, so get your mind outta the gutter or I'll have to knock ya unconscious and pull you out :)

"You've gotta focus," Scout thought to himself. Scout was currently playing pinball, one of his favorite arcade games. He was on 257,984 points, only a few thousand away from the all-time high score. He was on his last quarter. He was trying to do one of the tasks the pinball machine gave him, One Time's The Charm. He had to hit all five bumpers once, shoot all three ramps once, and illuminate all the letters on the playing field. He had already hit all five bumpers and all three ramps, but he had a bit of difficulty with the letters. There were six of them and when illuminated, it would spell out the words “B I G W I N”.

“Ignore the lights, ignore the sounds, keep your eye on the ball,” Scout muttered to himself. The ball dropped to the flipper. He had to angle it correctly to hit just one of the letters. He shoots the ball and it illuminates the letter B… then the first I… then the W… then the second I… then the N… and finally the G. It’s time for the multiball. 

Lights flash as the machine drops three more balls drop onto the playing field. This is the moment Scout’s been waiting for. He sees that the jackpot button has lit up. Let’s do this. He watches all the metal balls, making sure none of them fall. He angles all of his shots and aims for the bumpers to get as many points as possible before hitting the jackpot. He’s down to one ball. Everything’s tense. The people that have gathered around Scout are all waiting for him to hit the jackpot. As the ball is rolling down the playfield, everyone’s holding their breath. Scout has to catch this with the flippers. He- “Hey, Scout.”

“Yeah?” he says, quickly turning around. “Wait-Shit!” Scout exclaims, turning back to the pinball machine. “You lose!” the machine taunts. “Goddamnit!” Scout says, pounding his fists on the machine. He looks up and sees the high score. The LED board reads the numbers 261,672. “I was 500 points away?! Fuck!” Scout yells, storming out of the arcade. Sniper, who was there with him, walked up to the pinball machine and looked at the high score before deciding to follow Scout back to the van.

Scout entered the van’s passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Sniper entered the van soon after, putting the prize he won at the claw machine on top of the car’s dashboard. The two sat in awkward silence. Scout was still incredibly pissed that he didn’t get the high score on pinball. He practiced on that specific machine for years, wanting to get the high score with minimal effort. When he heard the owner was gonna sell the machine, he knew he wanted to get the high score at the last possible chance that he had.

“Hey, I’m sorry…” Sniper apologized. “It’s not your fault. I just got too invested in that dumb machine.” Scout replied. “But it is my fault. I know how much getting high scores mean to you…” Scout sighed. He got into a comfortable position in his chair, (which usually means managing to lie down in the chair, somehow) and picked up the teddy bear Sniper won. It was a lilac color, with light lavender details. It had a black nose, and two black beads as its eyes. It had a red ribbon around its “neck”, with a very small golden plastic disk on the end. The disk had a sticker with the number one on it, giving it the appearance of a gold medal. “You’ve gotta focus…” he mumbled to himself, holding the bear up. “Ignore the lights, ignore the sounds…” he thought to himself while putting the teddy bear down. “Keep your eye on the ball.” Scout looked up and saw Sniper visibly worried. Sniper was never able to handle things like this very well. Sniper was sweating and playing with his fingers. Sniper used to do this whenever his teachers would get mad at him for a reason he didn’t understand.

“Snipes, it’s really not your fault. That stupid pinball machine was broken, anyways.” Scout said, trying to comfort him. “Don’t worry about it anymore. It was bound to happen.” Scout added. Sniper smiled at him and started up the van. “Hey, could we go get tacos?” Scout asked. Sniper nodded as they drove off to go on a taco date.

**Author's Note:**

> did you really just read a fic about pinball? cring


End file.
